


Warm Fuzzies and a Wincy Bit of Angst

by Toscasprayer



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Used
Genre: Christmukkah, Fluff, Gen, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toscasprayer/pseuds/Toscasprayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU.<br/>Featuring Cobra Starship, The Academy Is..., and a small amount of My Chemical Romance.<br/>I will update the tags when they become applicable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harold

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for school. And I will get to the slash soon, I promise.  
> The name of the chapter comes from a conversation Nerdburga and I had about what to call the whole fic, and she suggested Harold. I don't even know.

Gabriel Eduardo Saporta was not having a good day. This morning, Ricardo had refused to wake up, almost making them both late for school. When they had gotten to school, there was a whole school assembly, where the principal had lectured for a hour about graffiti an the bathrooms. Soon after, Gabe got yelled at for drawing in his maths book. To top it all off, his English teacher was insisting they study Schindlers List for their term project.

Gabe raised his hand. "May I be excused? I need to piss." 

Mrs Mackney look at him disapprovingly over the top of her glasses, and sighed. "Yes you may, but remember we dont use such vulgarities in future." 

"Okay, thanks miss."

Gabe made a hasty escape. Victoria would get his things for him. He made his way to the library. It was quiet, and Mr Hensley didn't mind if stuents had their phones out, as long as they didn't got too loud. 

Sinking into the beanbags near the Psychology section, Gabe scrubbed his hands over his face. Fucking Schindler's List, and Mrs Mackney for making them study it. Gabe wasn't even sure that they were allowed to watch it at school.

Getting up and pulling out a book at random from the shelf, he toed his shoes off and curled up with the book. 'Care and Feeding of Hamsters', right. Who even owned hansters? Gabe was convinced that having hamsters as pets was just a myth, just like playing doctor.

Gabe was just starting the 'Breeds' section when someone nudged his socked foot with their winklepicker-clad one. He looked up to see the familiar smiling face of Ryland. Gabe and Ryland had met on the first day of middle school, and became firm friends, bonding over their mutual gangly height.

"Hey Gabanti. What are you reading?" 

"Care and feeding of Hamsters" 

"Who even owns hamsters?" 

"I don't know. I reckon hamsters as pets are a myth. Tell me, have you ever met someone with a hamster as a pet?" 

"Never." 

"Exactly."

Ryland sat, and carefully arranged his limbs around him. 

"So, why are you skipping class?" 

"Who says I'm skipping class?" 

"Your mom's chest hair." 

"My mother is a lady!" Gabe yelled indignantly before quieting. "Nah, Mrs Mackney wants us to study Schindler's List for our term project." 

"Cheery. What are you going to do about it?" 

"I'm thinking a speech at assembly." 

"We haven't done one of those in a while. I kind of miss them." 

"Same."

"Where's your stuff?"

"Still in class. Hopefully Victoria gets it for me."

"Of course she'll get it for you, dumbass" 

"Just for that, you're not getting anything for Christmakkah." 

Ryland spluttered.

"Of course I'm getting stuff for Christmukkah. You mom loves me." Ryland winked.

"Really? Two your mom jokes? Lazy."

"It doesn't count when I have just escaped Mr Horan's history lesson. Bitch."

"I love you too, jerkface. Shove over, your shoulder is bony." 

"Your face is bony." Ryland muttered sleepily.

"That's because it has bones in it."

"I really should be doing research."

"Yeah, but sleep. Sleep is good."

"Yeah"

When Mr Hensley came across the two boys an hour later, Gabe was drooling on Ryland's hair, and Ryland was snoring softly. Their hands were clasped childishly between them. Mr Hensley smiled, and let them sleep.


	2. Katut

Jepha sometimes wears dresses to school. It's not to shock, or as a dare, or because he's trans, but because sometimes he just feels more girlish than boyish, all feminine and delicate. Some jocks are assholes about it, but with Gabe Saporta as cheer captain, Jepha gets less shit about it that he would expect. 

He thinks that maybe having people call him 'she' and 'her' would be kinda nice, but only if they don't mean it badly. In Jepha's head, he refers to himself as sie and hir most of the time, but sie doesn't expect people to understand. Whenever someone asks him why, he usually replies with 'why not', then stares until the person goes away. It probably isn't helping his reputation, but Jepha would rather go through high school as 'that creepy guy that wears dresses to school sometimes' than as 'the freak that doesn't even know he's a guy'.

Whenever the teachers make the boys or girls stay behind in assembly, Jepha is always unsure whether or not to stay. He sticks with the guys though, because he doesn't want to have to deal with the detentions if they don't ask why, or the counselling if they do.

Feeling the soft cotton of his red dress brush against his naked knees, Jepha remembers his fearful first expedition to buy girls clothes. He had been twelve, and terrified that someone he knew would see. He had planned his excuse if someone asked what he was doing, that he was shopping for his twin sister who was the same size as him. Luckily, the girl at the thrift store didn't comment, though she did wink, a knowing look in her eyes. Jepha has blushed, and left as quickly as he could, stuffing the dress in his bag. 

Middle school had sucked. Jepha hadn't dared to wear the dresses to school, but instead wore his girlishness in secret, with lace sewn into the inside of his underwear, and shaving his legs. The summer before high school started, Jepha came to a decision. Not matter how much shit he got for it, or how scared he got, Jepha would wear his dresses to school. Jepha's parents hadn't known yet, but it wasn't their fault. Jepha had been doing the laundry for pocket money since he was eleven. The first time Jepha came down the stairs to the kitchen table in his blue dress, his mother had paused, spoonful of cereal dripping milk on the table, and very deliberately asked 'You're not wearing that to school are you?'. Jepha had nodded, and then tightened his mouth, refusing to answer any more questions. 

'Hey faggot!'

Recognising Eliza's voice, Jepha's step didn't falter. She was harmless. A bitch, but harmless.

Seeing the familiar hunched figure of Bert at the end of the block, Jepha sped up. Bert terrified most people, and Eliza was no exception. It was probably the eyes. 

'Bert, you whore!'

Bert turned, and stubbed his cigarette out against the wall. 

'Jepha!' Bert screeched, and ran and leapt onto Jepha. Jepha was used to Bert's antics by now, and his arms automatically came up to support Bert. He wasn't heavy, but he was squirmy, and tended not to pay attention. 

'Hey." Bert muttered into Jepha's hair, letting Jepha slide him down his body untiol he was sitting on the ground.

'Get up. You'll get rabies again.'

'You lying liar. I have never had rabies in my life, Mr Jepharee Princessbutt.'

'You never know, remember that time you were foaming at the mouth in math class?'

'That's because Quinn pourned all that sherbet down my throat, the slut.'

'Oh yeah. But it was Dan, not Quinn.'

'It was Quinn.'

'It was Dan.'

Getting up. Bert glared suspiciously at Jepha.

'Quinn.'

'Dan.'

'Quinn!'

'Quinn.'

'Dan.'

Jepha laughed.

'Hey!' Bert tried to lick his face in relaliation. but Jepha ducked out of the way. As much as he loved Bert, he probably hadn't bruched his teeth yet, and morning breath flavoured spit was gross.

Jepha looked at his watch and swore. They were going to be late.

'Bert, come on. We're going to miss the start of science.'

'Are we going on an adventure? To the magical land of explosions and fun?'

Jepha sighed. Mostly, it was just easier to go with Bert's flights of fancy.

'Yeah, and the magical dragon of time is chasing us.'

'Fuck!'

Bert grabbed Jepha's hand and ran, dragging Jepha with him. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> partially unbetaed

**Author's Note:**

> The teachers in this fic all exist. Except for Mr Horan. He's there because of my irrational hatred of One Direction.


End file.
